


Beautiful

by VeniVidiFangirled



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stargazing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniVidiFangirled/pseuds/VeniVidiFangirled
Summary: Nagisa looked up at Rei. He was looking at the sky in utter fascination. Beautiful. Nagisa thought. The way his hair moved, just slightly, with the wind. How his mouth hang open just a little bit, the corners tucked up in awe.  How his eyes sparkled, both because of his expression and the stars shining in his eyes . Those beautiful stars reflecting in those even more beautiful eyes. Those bright purple orbs, mixing with the darkness of the night sky and yet shining in the moonlight. Beautiful. Nagisa thought.And “Beautiful” Nagisa said.





	

They were running hand in hand as they went left, right, climbed the stairs and went left again. Or well, Nagisa was running. Rei was blindfolded, and being dragged along.

“Nagisa-kun! Where are you taking me!” It was more of an exclaim than a question. “That’s the whole point of a surprise. To not know where you are going.” “I believe that is the whole point of being blindfolded.” Nagisa laughed, and they took left. “Are we there yet?” Rei asked. “Almost.” They climbed the stairs, _the last one_. “Why? Are you getting tired of holding my hand?” Nagisa laughed. It was half a joke, half ‘please don’t say yes cause I really like holding your hand and just you in general’. Of course he wasn’t going to say that. And Rei chose not to say anything either, though Nagisa did catch him blushing as they reached the end of the stairs.

The sudden stop caught Rei of guard and he almost tripped, recovering his balance just in time.

“Nagisa-kun!” He angrily said. “Sorry Rei-chan!” Nagisa said, and then: “Were here.” “Does that mean I can take off the blindfold?” “Yes.” Nagisa answered, and so Rei did.

When Rei saw where they were, all the anger on his face disappeared and made place for fascination instead.

They were at a place where they had been many times . The same place Haru had first told Makoto how he felt about the team, and where they had secretly overheard them. The same place where Haru fled to when they had told him how they really felt about his swimming. The same place Makoto and Haru had told each other how they felt about their futures. A place that held many memories, both good and bad ones.

Though all of that had happened a while ago, the place still looked the same. You still had a perfect view of the pier, spread out below. You could see the stars and the moonlight reflecting off of the ocean. Nagisa had picked a clear night to do this, so that the stars would be at their best. At their most beautiful.

Nagisa looked up at Rei. He was looking at the sky in utter fascination. _Beautiful._ Nagisa thought. The way his hair moved, just slightly, with the wind. How his mouth hang open just a little bit, the corners tucked up in awe. How his eyes sparkled, both because of his expression and the stars shining in his eyes . Those beautiful stars reflecting in those even more beautiful eyes. Those bright purple orbs, mixing with the darkness of the night sky and yet shining in the moonlight. _Beautiful._ Nagisa thought.

And “Beautiful” Nagisa said.

Now Rei was looking at him too. “The stars? Yeah, they are quite beautiful tonight.” Rei gave him a smile, one of those smiles that could melt you heart away.

“Not just the stars.”

Rei looked away for a moment, just long enough for Nagisa to notice he was blushing. Then Rei looked him in the eyes again. Nagisa had expected him to look nervous. Annoyed. Uncomfortable at least. He was _not_ prepared to see those beautiful eyes filled with an emotion that could only be described as ‘affection’. Nagisa recovered himself quickly and mimicked his expression. _How could he not._

Rei moved closer. “Not just the stars?”

Nagisa moved closer. “No. Though you could say than one star is shining brighter than all the others tonight.”

Rei moved closer. They were standing inches away now. “Really?”

Nagisa moved closer. Another inch off of the distance between them. “Really.”

Rei moved closer. Their foreheads were touching know, and Nagisa could feel Rei’s breath as he asked: “Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

“The most beautiful.” Nagisa said, and they both moved closer at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle.

It was soft, and it was tender. No tongues dancing around each other. No biting the other’s lips. No moaning the other’s name. Just their lips gently touching and their arms now on the other’s back. It wasn’t much, but for both Nagisa and Rei it was perfect.

After a while Rei moved away, but he kept his hands on Nagisa’s back. Nagisa hugged him close. He buried his face in the crook of Rei’s neck and found out he fit perfectly. Another perfect thing.

“Rei-chan?” He said, voice barely above a whisper. His lips moved against the bare skin of Rei’s neck. He resisted the urge to kiss it.

“Y-Yes?” Rei answered, just as quiet.

“I think I’m falling for you.” He was whispering now. For a moment, Rei froze. It made Nagisa wonder if he should’ve said ‘I really like you’ instead. Was this too soon? But then Rei relaxed again and kissed his hair. “I think I’m falling for you too.” He whispered, and everything was perfect again.

They stood there for a long time, just embracing each other while they looked at the stars. They stood there, at a place they had been many times. The place where they had first told each other how they felt.

And it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> There, I did it. My first public fanfic. Thanks you for taking time to read it. English isn't my first language, and I don't have a beta reader so if you found any mistakes, tell me. And since this is my first fic I'd like to hear what you thought of it. Any tips or tops?


End file.
